Endower Of Rights
"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness." ''-United States Declaration of Independence.'' God as the Endower Of Rights, is the source of natural and moral law, and the reason why individuals have inalienable rights. The idea of inalienable Rights is largely lost on many modern people, but it is the founding concept to the idea of all men being able to form a society where they are more or less free. Throughout history, whether in the Magna Carta or the Declaration of Independence, these Rights have been attributed to a higher power in order to prove their legitimacy and importance. Invoking the Endower Of Rights will grant a Theist the powers of Freedom. This power seems flimsy, but indirectly it is quite significant since it can liberate an Adept from everything including curses, Magick, laws of physics, and even Death itself.. Most Theists will only be able to channel a sliver of the full powers of Freedom. Order of Libertarians: Natural Freethinkers: History proves that personal rights and liberties must always be defended from forms of authoritarianism. This means that Theists who stick to this Name will develop a critical eye towards claims of power and authority. And when a person becomes accustomed to questioning political or cultural authority, they inevitably start thinking critically about other established things in society as well. Because of this, Theists who adhere to Endower Of Rights will develop skeptical personalities. They won't take orders so easily, and they will normally assume any person or persons in positions of power are somehow corrupt. They will also chafe against unjust laws or rules which they consider arbitrary, illegitimate, or just stupid. This could also be a potential area of weakness for Theists. Being critical of authority is one thing, but it's easy to become paranoid. If a Theist starts seeing sinister plots and intentions everywhere, they may need to stop for a reality check or become so unmanageable that they won't be able to work alongside anyone. Decadence: The problem with liberated societies is that they have a real tendency to become decedent and lazy. This is probably the true killer of personal liberty down through history, that freeborn people don't realize what they have and inevitably they are tricked into giving it away. Ceasar and Rome is such an example, or Stalin with Russia, Napoleon and France, etc. Being a follower of the Endower Of Rights will entail being dedicated to making sure that modern people realize the incredible gifts they have in the form of their own personal liberties. Sons of Liberty: In the modern world, the Endower Of Rights Name is synonymous with the Sons of Liberty Chapter. While other Chapters have emulated the SoL and their Theists have also taken up the Name, the SoL were the first to really bring this Name into the modern era like it is today. Endower Of Rights is central to the very being of the Sons of Liberty. Without this Name, and the theology behind it, there is no real reason for why men should have rights, or why those rights should matter. The SoL built their Chapter, and their society, on the foundation of human rights, and for those rights to have any meaning to be enforced, they must have recourse to natural law. And natural law is God's law. The Sons of Liberty feel pride in their country, and believe that the United States of America is a great project wrought by the Hand of God Himself. Judging by their success with this Name, can they really be accused of error? American culture has inspired the modern world, countries today now try to fashion their governments after the American model, with constitutions and representative governments of their own. This isn't to say that the SoL are perfect, mind you, but no Chapter on Earth is without its laundry list of misjudgments. Note: While the Sons of Liberty go hand in hand with the Endower Of Rights in the minds of modern Adepts, in reality, they are but a single link in a long chain of organizations who have been based on this Name. All the way back in ancient Rome, the Plebians claimed that Jupiter's justice demanded that they be treated with fairness the same as the Roman aristocracy. The nobles who backed the Magna Carta in late medieval Britain, the Sun Kings and their French Revolution, and other groups are also directly connected to this Holy Name. Passion of the Righteous: Fighting for a just and noble cause is infectious, and the Sons of Liberty and other groups who fight for freedom are famous for the lengths they will go to crush tyranny. The American Revolutionary War was a bloody, pitched battle that involved catastrophes and defeats that should have broken the spirit of the SoL, yet they always returned, struggling their way back to strength and continuing the fight. This level of passion isn't hard to figure out. One of the great things about fighting tyranny, real and outright tyranny, is just how simplified things are from an ethical perspective. Most wars in history are fought for things like land and money, and these conflicts are often gray affairs where the combatants are often unsure of what they are fighting for. But fighting for freedom? That's never really gray, and those who fight against tyranny enjoy the simplicity (and fury) of those who know they are fighting on the right side. Politically Active: It's been said that just because you don't take an interest in politics, doesn't mean politics won't take an interest in you... This is certainly true of those who support personal liberty and democracy. For these people, the ugly world of politics is (sadly) inevitable. You cannot hope to let individual rights stand on their own, it is only a matter of time before governments and other institutions of society slowly start to erode and undermine them. Theists who follow this Name will likely be very politically active. They may not know the name of every major bigwig involved in government, but they will know the basics and keep abreast of major political and cultural news. They will also likely vote and encourage others to get involved in their country's civic duties as well. References: -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IMip89jp_E Category:Sons Of Liberty Category:God Category:Liberty